


Trying To Feel Invincible

by starrywrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009 Phan, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Some really good friends I've made recently persuaded me to give it a shot,' that was basically AmazingPhil on Skype." - Dan Howell, Dan Reacts to His Old Videos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Feel Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> basically dan howell is a little shit because “that was basically amazingphil on skype” like how am i suposed to concentrate on grey’s anatomy when thAT HAPPENED??? so obviously i wrote a 2009 phan drabble inspired by it enjoy!!

Dan’s face actually starts to hurt with how wide he’s smiling, a fluttery feeling in his chest as he holds the greatest honor of viewing an AmazingPhil video _before_ the rest of the world - as if being best friends with his favorite youtuber wasn’t already the greatest thing to ever happen to him. “Okay!” he calls out to Phil, who got embarrassed when Dan opened the link to his privated video and went to hide in his closet. “You can come out of the closet now!”

“How’d I know you were going to make that joke?” Phil asks, his slightly grainy 240p quality face coming back onto Dan’s computer screen. Dan cannot fathom how even through a shitty quality Skype call, he still looks so pretty. “So what’d you think of it?” he asks as he situates himself on his bed once again, resting his laptop on his thighs. 

“I loved it!” Dan tells him; he always loves Phil’s videos, they’re so genuine and quirky and each video is better than the last. “I wish I could do that,” he adds as an afterthought, mostly to himself. 

“Do what?” Phil asks. “Make videos?” when Dan nods he tells him, “You can! You’d be a great YouTuber!”

Dan rolls his eyes. “I really wouldn’t,” he insists. “I’m too boring, and I don’t even know how to edit -”

“I could help you with editing,” Phil interrupts. “And you aren’t boring; you’re funny and charming and -”

“You think I’m charming?” Dan asks, smirking a little to cover for the influx of butterflies in his stomach.

Phil’s face flushes. “Shut up,” he mumbles, feeling flustered as he adjusts his fringe. “Anyway,” he continues after he composes himself. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Everybody laughs at me,” Dan tells him. “Or, everyone thinks I’m untalented and lame and stupid. Or, everyone thinks I’m some stupid little kid trying too hard to be like Smosh or Shane Dawson or AmazingPhil.” 

“But you’re so talented,” Phil insists. “And you’re not lame or stupid, you’re really funny and you’re great with words, and I think that if you really gave it your all, you could be an amazing YouTuber.” Dan goes to protest yet again but Phil quickly says, “Besides, you’ve been watching YouTubers for years, I’m sure you’ve already got the vlogging dynamic down! It’s not as hard, or as scary, as you think it might be.” 

Dan chews on his bottom lip. “Okay,” he starts. “Let’s say - hypothetically speaking - that I startup my channel, and I film a couple of videos, and I upload them and no one gives a shit? What if I try and I fail?”

“Then you fail,” Phil says simply. “But at least you tried.” 

“That was horrifically cheesy,” Dan mumbles, but there’s a nagging little voice in the back of his head telling him that Phil’s right.

“Cheesy or not, I really think you should just give it a shot,” Phil replies. “And even if it your channel crashes and burns, at least you’ll be able to say you tried instead of wondering ‘what if’ for the rest of your life.”

Dan sighs a little. “I think you should’ve been the one to go to law school,” he says and Phil chuckles. He heaves a heavy sigh, knowing that he and Phil could go another ten rounds and he won’t be able to convince him that he’d be shit at this - knowing that he won’t be able to convince himself that this whole YouTube thing won’t be worth trying - and he says, “Okay, I’ll make my first video tomorrow.”

“Really?” Phil asks him with a wide smile. 

“If this ends terribly, I will blame you entirely,” Dan replies, trying to hide the smile easing its way onto his face. 

“Fair enough,” Phil chuckles. “But it won’t end terribly, Dan, I promise.” 

“You can’t promise anything,” Dan reminds him. “You can’t even promise I’ll get one person to subscribe to me.”

“Okay Daniel Downer,” Phil says with an eye roll. “In that case,” Dan hears Phil typing on his laptop and a moment later he says, “You’ve got your first subscriber!” Phil grins cheekily at him. “I bet one day, you’ll have more subscribers than I do.”

Dan scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, like that’ll _ever_ happen,” he says, but he makes a mental note to thank Phil if this all goes right. _If_ being the key word.


End file.
